Wherever You Will Go
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: A songfice to ‘Wherever You Will Go’ by The Calling about Vegeta’s last moments on earth against Buu, and his goodbye to Bulma.


Title: Wherever You Will Go  
  
Author: Alexz Recoro  
  
Summary: A songfice to 'Wherever You Will Go' by The Calling about Vegeta's last moments on earth against Buu, and his goodbye to Bulma.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Authors Notes: I may have made Vegeta a little OOC, but this is what I think he was thinking during the episoded he died in, which MADE ME CRY by the way.  
  
  
  
  
"Trunks, take care of your mom for me, okay?" Vegeta's voice was so low, Trunks was hoping he had imagined it.  
"Take care of mom? What are you talking about dad?" Trunks looked into his fathers emotionless face, and saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes. Trunks blinked and stared. Was his dad. . . crying? "Dad, what is it? What's wrong?"  
"I haven't held you since you were a baby, have I Trunks?" Vegeta still didn't look at his son, simply stared straight ahead.   
  
*So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place*  
  
Trunks shook his head, unable to speak past the lump in his throat. He ignored Goten, who was staring at both of them with a confused look on his face. This was between him and his dad. Without speaking, Vegeta reached out and pulled Trunks into a tight hug. Trunks was surprised, but instantly wrapped his arms around his dad's waist and buried his face in his dad's stomach. Vegeta stroked Trunks smooth purple hair with his gloved hand gently.   
  
*When I'm gone you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face*  
  
"I'm proud of you son." Vegeta whispered. Trunks looked up at his dad, tears streaking his face as he realized what was going to happen.  
"Daddy. . ." Trunks's voice was cut off as Vegeta hit him hard on the back of the neck, knocking him out.  
"Hey!" Goten yelled, running to his friends side. "Why did you do that?" Vegeta's hand shot out and Goten slumped to the ground next to his friend.   
  
*If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own*  
  
"Get them out of here." Vegeta said to Piccolo, handing him first Goten, and then Trunks. Before he handed over Trunks, he gazed at his face almost sadly, brushing a lock of purple hair gently from Trunks's forehead. Then he turned his back on Piccolo as Piccolo left, so that no one but him would ever know he was crying. He had sent Trunks back to Bulma, knowing that he wouldn't see her again. But if she had Trunks, she would remain strong. Vegeta wanted to be the one who was with her. But because of Buu, that would now be impossible.  
  
*If I could, then I would  
I'd go wherever you will go*  
  
Vegeta took a deep breath as he began to power up so he could kill Buu. He knew that he would die himself, but right now he didn't care. He just wanted to kill this tub of lard so that Bulma and their son would be able to live without fear. Only they would have to live without him. His closed his eyes tightly, trying not to see Bulma's face in his mind, streaked with tears.  
  
*Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go*  
  
Vegeta blinked hard, forcing his tears to stop. It was a weakness, but a weakness he treasured. He didn't deserve the love of Bulma, or the adoration of his son. He had murdered races and destroyed planets. But none of that seemed to matter to them. All they saw was the Vegeta they loved and adored. The Vegeta who wouldn't be there any more. Unless there was some way to come back. . .  
  
*And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday*  
  
Vegeta shook his head. He had alreadly been brought back once, it was to much to think he could be given yet another chance. Another change to hold Bulma in his arms, another chance to watch her tuck their son into bed. He would never again fall asleep next to her, or wake up to find her using his shoulder as a pillow.  
  
*To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days*  
  
Though he never admitted it, Vegeta loved watching Bulma sleep. He used to just lay there for hours after he had woken up, watching her sleep instead of training. But he couldn't help it. She was so beautiful as she slept, her blue strands of hair laying against the flawless skin of her cheek. Vegeta used to run his fingers through it gently, careful not to wake her as he did so. The fact that he would never again see her sleep, never again feel the smooth strands of her hair, tore at his heart.  
  
*If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you*  
  
Vegeta looked at Buu, his anger at him raising. It was all his fault. If he hadn't shown up and started causing all this havoc, and suffering, Vegeta might right now be sitting at home, watching his son train in the yard with Goten, with Bulma working in her laboratory. Vegeta smiled inwardly when he pictured the way Bulma looked with she was concentrating. Her forehead wrinkled in thought, her hair falling down to the table, hiding her face from view, a streak of grease across one cheek.  
  
*If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go*  
  
FLASHBACK  
Bulma focused completely on the blueprint and parts on the table in front of her. She was so focused that she didn't even notice that the sounds of Trunks, Goten and Vegeta training had stopped. She jumped a mile in the air when she felt a pair of arms circle her waist from behind."You know, I should be jealous."  
"Oh, and why is that?" Bulma asked with a smile, leaning back against Vegeta's warm chest.  
"Because you've been paying way more attention to this invention then me lately."  
  
Bulma smiled as she turned in Vegeta's arms and raised her arms to encircle his neck.  
"Oh have I?" She asked with a grin. Vegeta's familiar scowl was in place, but amusement was dancing in his midnight blue eyes. Bulma giggled and pulled him down for a kiss. Vegeta kissed her back, straightening up as he did, so that Bulma was standing on her tiptoes. They finally broke it and Bulma laughed up at him.   
"I love you Vegeta."  
"Oh woman."  
END FLASHBACK  
  
*Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go*  
  
Vegeta didn't know why he had never told her he loved her. She had said it easy enough. But he couldn't bring himself to say it, to break through the lifetime of having emotion beat out of him and tell her that he felt the same. He always tried to show her in his own way, and that seemed to be enough for her. But he still saw it in her eyes a few times. The small flicker of hurt that he wouldn't say the three words she wanted to hear. The words that would tell her that she and only she held his heart.  
  
*Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love*  
  
Vegeta forced the memories from his head and released the power he held within himself. His life force and sprit shot out of his body and into Buu. Vegeta screamed in anger and pain as he felt himself dying. His vision began to go gray around the edges, then black. The world became strangely silent, the only sound Vegeta's own scream as he tried to end a new war. The first war he had fought not for himself, but for the one's he loved. Just before his vision went completely black and the world fell silent, Vegeta had one final thought.  
'Bulma, Trunks. This is for you.'  
  
*I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on*  
  
Bulma felt a sharp pain in her chest as they were flying across the ocean, searching for the dragon balls. She gasped out in pain and gripped her chest. She was bent double, gasping for air that wasn't getting into her lungs.   
"Bulma!" Chi-Chi yelled, putting an arm around her best friends shoulders. "Bulma honey, what's wrong."  
"Vegeta. . . " Bulma whispered. "Please. Land the plane." Chi-Chi looked over at Yamaha and nodded. Yamaha's lips tightened into a straight line, he still didn't approve of Bulma and Vegeta, but he landed the plane.  
  
*In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time*  
  
Chi-Chi helped Bulma out of the plane, then allowed her to fall to her knees. The tears were streaming down Bulma's face.   
"Vegeta. . ." she moaned again.   
"What is it Bulma?" 18 asked gently, kneeling next to Bulma. "What's wrong with Vegeta?"  
"There's something wrong with Vegeta." Bulma whispered, looking up at 18 as she cried. "I can feel it. Something's happened to Vegeta."  
  
*If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go*  
  
Chi-Chi and 18 looked at each other. "Bulma honey," Chi-Chi said, "nothing's wrong with Vegeta. He's safe. He's with Piccolo, remember?" But Bulma refused to listen.   
"You don't understand!" Bulma said. "I can feel it! Something's happened!" Then she collapsed again. "He's dead! Vegeta's dead!"  
"Bulma!" Yamaha yelled, starting foreword, but was stopped by Videl, who shook her head at him.  
"Listen to her." Vedel said softly. "Her and Vegeta share a special bond, like Gohan and I do. If she says Vegeta's dead, then he probably is. She knows."  
  
*Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go*  
  
Bulma managed to get to her feet, the tears still streaking her face. She hadn't cried like this since she and Yamaha had broken up. But this time, Vegeta wasn't there to pull her into his arms and hug her. He wasn't there to wipe away her tears this time. Bulma buried her face in her hands as her shoulders shook.  
'Oh Vegeta!' She thought. 'Why aren't you here now? You promised you'd never make me cry! Don't you remember?'  
  
*If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go*  
  
'I'm sorry Bulma.' The voice in her head made her straiten up and inhale sharply. Vegeta and she had often communicated like this, but not over the distance she knew separated them.  
'Vegeta?'   
'I'm sorry Bulma. Please understand.'  
'Understand what? Your supposed to be here.'  
'Understand that I did it for you. You and Trunks.'  
'Oh Vegeta!.'  
'Shh. Please don't cry. I love you Bulma. Good bye.'  
'Vegeta?' Bulma asked timidly. But he was gone. She could feel the absence in her heart and soul.  
  
*If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go*  
  
"Vegeta." Bulma whispered, slowly sinking to the ground one more time. A warm, gentle breeze caressed her face, and Bulma knew that somehow, somewhere, Vegeta was watching over her and wiping away the tears of his princess. Bulma took and deep breath and stood up. she stared out to the sea, in the direction of the place where she and her prince had held each other, and kissed one last time.   
"Goodbye Vegeta, my prince. I will always love you."  
  
*Wherever you will go I will miss you  
(Rest In Peace)*  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
